


История с привидением

by Celebnor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Маленьким девочкам не место в пустыне





	История с привидением

**Author's Note:**

> Текст для команды WTF Star Wars 2019.  
Вольное обращение с эпизодами 7 и 8, возможно ООС - мне очень хотелось обосную для Рэй и картинок из детства.  
Бета - Altra Realta

Она бежала по мертвому звездному разрушителю, мимо засыпанных пылью и мусором офицерских кают. Бежала быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни — страх придал ей сил, — но у нее все равно не было шансов. Ее преследователи не слишком торопились — куда ребенку убежать от вооруженных взрослых, да еще и по коридору, ведущему в тупик? Можно вдоволь поиграть с добычей, наслаждаясь чужой беспомощностью.

С леденящей отчетливостью она понимала, что это конец. Никто не придет к ней на помощь, — некому приходить, — поэтому ее крик беззвучно бился в горящих от бега легких.

«Помогите, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите!»

Чья-то рука схватила ее за шиворот и дернула в сторону, затаскивая в одно из помещений. Зажмурив глаза от страха, девочка попыталась вырваться — и внезапно не встретила сопротивления. Её попросту отпустили.

— Стой здесь, — произнес чей-то голос. Настолько уверенно и спокойно, что она и вправду замерла, не смея ослушаться.

Незнакомец вышел из каюты, и тотчас снаружи послышались выстрелы, вопли, полные ужаса и боли, а затем — звенящая тишина.

Девочка всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками. Если от преследовавших ее работорговцев она хотя бы знала, чего ожидать, то расправившийся с ними человек был опасностью неизвестной и оттого еще более жуткой. И встречать эту опасность в замкнутом пространстве было нельзя — здесь у нее не оставалось даже мизерных шансов убежать. Собрав остатки мужества, девочка подавила дрожь в ногах и вышла в коридор.

Незнакомец стоял к ней спиной, а перед ним лежали скорченные тела ее преследователей. Не оборачиваясь, он произнес:

— Я же сказал тебе — не высовываться.

Рвотный спазм скрутил ее в узел, и некоторое время она мучительно откашливала желчь, цепляясь за ближайшую стену. А когда подняла голову, то встретилась с холодным взглядом серых глаз. Странно, в темноте каюты ей показалось, что незнакомец был выше ростом и одет в доспехи и плащ. Впрочем, тогда ей могло почудиться что угодно.

— Кто ты и что тебе нужно? — наконец сумела выговорить она.

— Ты задаешь правильные вопросы, — в голосе ее нежданного спасителя явно слышалось насмешливое одобрение.

— Тогда почему ты на них не отвечаешь?

— А я должен? — незнакомцу ситуация явно казалась забавной, а вот она была уже на грани, отделяющей страх от истерики. Давясь рыданиями, девочка прошептала:

— Ты убьешь меня?

— Вот что, — он опустился перед ней на одно колено, так, чтобы глаза их были на одном уровне. — У меня для этого нет причин, а я ничего не делаю просто так. Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда, и я отвечу на твои вопросы, а ты — на мои. Поняла меня?

Смаргивая слезы, она кивнула.

— Хорошо, — бросил он, поднимаясь, — следуй за мной,

Некоторое время они молча шли по пустым коридорам корабля. Немного придя в себя, девочка вновь принялась разглядывать незнакомца. Вблизи стали заметны новые странности — его будто бы окутывало слабое свечение, а размашистый шаг, за которым она еле поспевала, был беззвучным, как у легкой пустынной ящерицы. Точно почувствовав ее пристальное внимание, он спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Рэй, — сказала она, чуть замявшись. — А тебя?

Незнакомец молчал так долго, что она уже перестала ждать ответа. Наконец, невесело ухмыльнувшись непонятно чему, он проговорил:

— Зови меня Энакин.  
***

Откровенно говоря, идти куда бы то ни было с этим человеком Рэй не хотела. Она согласилась на это лишь для вида и при первой же возможности надеялась улизнуть от него в один из боковых переходов корабля. К сожалению, он сразу же разгадал ее намерения и коротко предупредил (или пригрозил?):

— Не пытайся сбежать.

Ей оставалось только послушно идти следом, и Рэй все шла и шла, еле переставляя ноги от усталости и голода. В сущности, она ведь забралась на корабль только потому, что хотела найти пару бластерных батарей и обменять их на еду. Сбор деталей на Джакку был одним из немногих способов прокормиться для тех, кто не занимался хозяйством или нелегальным бизнесом. Раньше Рэй умудрялась время от времени находить что-нибудь ценное на свалке возле космопорта, но неделю назад ее прогнала оттуда обосновавшаяся там группа мусорщиков. Она была вынуждена отправиться в пустыню, на кладбище кораблей, но вместо деталей нашла лишь неприятности и сейчас горько жалела о том, что вообще сунулась на незнакомую территорию.

В очередной раз запнувшись о кусок ржавого металла, Рэй поняла, что не может больше переносить эту неопределенность. Сжав кулаки, она ускорила шаг и, поравнявшись с незнакомцем, спросила:

— Куда ты меня ведешь?

— Сейчас узнаешь, — откликнулся тот.

Коридор резко вильнул вправо, и они оказались в огромном ангаре. Здесь когда-то базировались целые эскадрильи истребителей и вовсю кипела жизнь, но мусорщики, пустынные бури и время постарались очистить ангар от всех ее следов. Толстый слой песка, нанесенный через пробоины в обшивке, лежал на полу, и в нем потихоньку утопал обглоданный скелет единственного СИДа.

— Но здесь же ничего нет, — озадаченно пробормотала Рэй. — Зачем мы сюда пришли?

— Один из мусорщиков успел вызвать подмогу перед смертью. Здесь нас не станут искать, и мы поговорим без помех, — последовал ответ, вызвавший у Рэй новый приступ паники.

— А если станут? Отсюда же нет другого выхода!

— Я разберусь с ними.

— Как? Опять убьешь их всех?

Незнакомец иронично вздернул бровь, будто удивляясь тому, что она спрашивает об очевидных вещах, чем окончательно вывел Рэй из себя.

— Но так же нельзя! — искренне возмутилась Рэй. — Да кто ты вообще такой?!

— На этой планете рассказывают сказки про призраков? — произнес незнакомец вкрадчиво и шагнул вперед, в поток света, льющегося через дыру в потолке. Рэй сдавленно вскрикнула — солнечные лучи прошили его фигуру насквозь, и она стала полупрозрачной, как цветная голограмма. Изменился и сам облик незнакомца — он точно постарел на много лет, его лицо покрыли глубокие шрамы, а просторный коричневый балахон сменили доспехи и плащ, привидевшиеся ей раньше.

— Так ты… ты…

— Мертвец. Вот уже много лет как, — зло бросил он, снова смещаясь в тень и заодно перекрывая Рэй кратчайший путь к выходу из ангара. — А вот кто ты такая? И как ты сумела меня позвать?

— Я… — растерянно пробормотала Рэй, пятясь к стене. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты! Я никого не звала, я просто хотела есть и думала найти здесь пару деталей на продажу. А потом столкнулась с этими людьми и… и… Я не звала никого! Не звала! — в ужасе закричала она, в глубине души понимая, что врет. Убегая от работорговцев, она мысленно молила о любой помощи, но никак не рассчитывала получить ее от призрака!

— Если ты продолжишь кричать, сюда сбегутся все окрестные мусорщики, — как-то даже устало откликнулся тот. — Я все еще жду ответа на свой вопрос. Или мне придется самому поискать его у тебя в голове. — Он просто обрисовывал альтернативы, но Рэй это испугало даже больше открытой угрозы, и она взмолилась:

— Нет, пожалуйста! Я все скажу!

Ее рассказ был сбивчивым и недолгим. Из своей жизни до Джакку Рэй не помнила почти ничего — ни родной планеты, ни имен родителей. С опекунами, которым ее поручили, она прожила всего несколько месяцев, а ее жизнь на свалке при космопорте призрака не интересовала. Он все спрашивал и спрашивал о ее семье, о наставниках (Рэй не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду), а ей нечего было ответить.

— Достаточно, — прервал ее призрак, когда она в третий раз начала пересказывать свой скудный запас детских воспоминаний. — Ты не врешь, но я не верю, что это — вся информация, которая у тебя есть.

— Прошу, не надо! — Рэй закрыла голову руками в попытке защититься. Идея пустить кого-то в свое сознание пугала ее до безумия — на Джакку действительно рассказывали сказки про призраков. Про людей, одержимых злыми духами — тоже, и меньше всего на свете она хотела оказаться в их числе. Рэй готова была сопротивляться изо всех имеющихся у нее сил, но всю ее решимость как ветром сдуло от простого вопроса:

— Неужели ты не хочешь выяснить, кто ты на самом деле?

Умом Рэй понимала, что правильнее всего было сейчас бежать или драться, но проблема была в том, что она действительно хотела знать, и даже страх не в силах был перебить это желание.

Облизав пересохшие губы, она посмотрела призраку прямо в глаза:

— Хорошо. Но у меня есть условия.  
***

— Выяснить, кто твои родители и не отбирать твое тело? — Рэй все никак не могла понять, рассердила призрака ее дерзкая выходка или развеселила. Похоже, что и то, и другое одновременно. — С чего ты взяла, что вообще можешь требовать от меня хоть что-то? И что я исполню обещание?

— Если бы тебе вообще не было нужно мое согласие, то ты бы давно все узнал и без него. А если бы хотел обмануть… — Рэй задумалась на мгновение. — Ты бы согласился сразу! И вообще, всячески делал вид, что ты — добренький, — последнее слово Рэй произнесла с нескрываемым отвращением. Жизнь на Джакку жестко и доходчиво научила ее избегать показной доброты. Она не раз наблюдала, как доведенные до полного отчаянья бедняки велись на щедрые предложения якобы сочувствующих им незнакомцев — и попадали в рабство или же просто исчезали навсегда, как исчезли ее опекуны. В отличие от этих мнимых доброжелателей призрак не прикидывался безобидным или исполненным сострадания, чем вызывал определенное доверие, а терять Рэй было нечего. Потому она и решила наудачу повысить ставки — вдруг получится? Вдруг…

— Ты переоцениваешь значимость своей доброй воли, — сухо бросил призрак. — Но твои условия меня устраивают, — он протянул руку, и мир вокруг Рэй померк.  
***

Больше всего это походило на полет — как если бы она ехала на спидере через большой город, только вместо ответвлений улиц были ее воспоминания и мысли. Вернее, ее везли, потому что скорость и направление движения задавала не она, а чужой холодный интерес.

Внутри ее головы призрак ощущался провалом в ледяную бездну, куда Рэй не горела желанием вглядываться.

Они проносились мимо воспоминаний об ее однообразных днях на Джакку — от совсем недавних к самому первому, когда люди, взявшие ее на воспитание, уводили ее от взлетной полосы, а Рэй плакала, глядя как в небо взлетает корабль с…

Стройные линии улиц внутри ее города свились в клубок взбесившихся щупалец, и Рэй беззвучно закричала от боли.  
***

Она пришла в себя, когда солнце над Джакку клонилось к закату. Несколько мгновений Рэй тешила себя надеждой, что ей все это приснилось, но когда она открыла глаза, призрак был в ангаре. Он парил в нескольких сантиметрах над песком, странно подвернув под себя ноги и, как Рэй показалось, на ее пробуждение не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Она уже хотела вскочить и бежать — вдруг призрак не успеет среагировать и ей удастся от него отделаться, — но этот план потерпел сокрушительный провал. Ее тело напрочь отказалось совершать любые резкие движения, а при попытке просто встать на ноги голова у Рэй начала немилосердно кружиться и болеть.

— Слева от тебя ящик. Там аптечка и пайки, — сказал призрак, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

На языке у Рэй вертелось множество вопросов, но она решила, что прежде всего нужно восстановить силы, и молча поползла к невесть откуда взявшемуся контейнеру. Внутри нашлось все вышеперечисленное, а еще — колода карт и бутылка коррелианского бренди. Словом, настоящие сокровища, даже срок годности ни у чего еще не истек. С наслаждением опустошив банку питательного концентрата и вколов себе обезболивающее, Рэй приободрилась и перешла к более решительным действиям. С усилием она преодолела разделявшее их с призраком расстояние и плюхнулась на песок прямо перед ним:

— Чего ты еще хочешь от меня? Я больше ничего не знаю, ты же видел сам.

Если бы призраку достаточно было полученной информации, он бы просто ушел — Рей была уверена в этом. Но вместо этого он принес лекарства и пищу — значит, она была нужна ему зачем-то еще, причем в дееспособном виде.

Версию о том, что он просто пожалел ее, Рэй отмела как нереалистичную.

Призрак наконец соизволил отреагировать, и Рэй невольно поежилась под его пристальным взглядом.

— Сейчас — чтобы ты не мешала мне. Потом — посмотрим.

— Значит, я теперь у тебя в рабстве? — Рэй было почти весело. Возможно, сказывались дополнительные эффекты от лекарства — обезболивающее в аптечке явно не было рассчитано на ребенка. Она даже не испугалась, когда температура в ангаре вдруг резко упала.

— Нет, — голос призрака был наполнен гневом как воздух — песком во время самума. — Я никогда не был рабовладельцем и не собираюсь становиться им сейчас.

— Тогда я могу уйти?

— Нет.

— Но почему?!

Призрак скривил губы, явно раздраженный необходимостью объяснять очевидные вещи:

— Кого еще ты призовешь, когда испугаешься? Тот же Сидиус не упустил бы возможность вернуться в мир и в придачу получить необученного Одаренного.

— Тогда научи меня это контролировать! Я, может, не хочу больше никого призывать, раз это так опасно. Мне хватило одного раза, — не то чтобы Рэй поняла все сказанное, но общий посыл вполне уловила и была уверена в том, что видит выход из ситуации.

Повисло молчание.

— Ты хочешь учиться у меня? — Похоже, идея Рэй настолько обескуражила ее собеседника, что он даже снизошел до того, чтобы переспросить. Она лишь развела руками:

— А есть еще варианты? Ты объясняешь мне, что это было, я обещаю больше никогда так не делать, и мы расходимся с миром.

— И я должен буду поверить твоему обещанию? — призрак насмешливо сощурился.

— Пустыня, — Рэй разровняла перед собой небольшую площадку и с силой вдавила левую ладонь в песок, — будет свидетелем моему слову.

— Так на вашей планете скрепляют обещания?

— Только самые важные. Ну так что, ты согласен?

Призрак опустил полупрозрачную ладонь рядом с ее рукой, и песок зашевелился, проминаясь от его бесплотного прикосновения.

— Я согласен.


End file.
